Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are fun surprises in Yandere Simulator that the player must discover in order to use. YandereDev has included some Easter Eggs in the debug builds of the game. These are usually added when YandereDev does not have enough time to write code for the game. They include wearable accessories for Yandere-chan, game modes, a small timed event at the starting menu, and a transparent figure/phantom. The final game may have cheat codes that change the appearance of the characters, like the Easter Eggs do.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643450703629828096 Accessories Press the H key to cycle through hairstyles. *Her default hair, a ponytail *Right-sided ponytail *Left-sided ponytail *Pigtails *Three ponytails *Longer pigtails (known as twintails) *Drill-hair (or tornado-hair) *Long hair *Very long hair *Rei Ayanami's hair (''Neon Genesis Evangelion'') *Yuno Gasai's hair (''Mirai Nikki'') *Korra's hair (''Legend of Korra'') *Spiky, blonde hair ([http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/galo-sengen Galo Sengen]) *''Hatred'' Mode hair *Rival-chan's pigtails *Info-chan's hair *Pippi Osu's hair *Short, pink hair with bangs on one side *Variant of the short, pink hair with straight bangs *Variant of the short, pink hair with curved bangs *Variant of the short, pink hair with no bangs *White ponytail *Long, brown hair *Light brown hair tied up in a roll *Dark black hair tied up in a bun *Bald with barcode tattoo (Hitman) Press the < and > or , and . keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size, respectively. Press the P key to cycle through eyewear. *Left eyepatch *Right eyepatch *Double eyepatch *Info-chan's glasses. Press the O key to cycle through miscellaneous accessories. *Toast *Toaster *Bubble tea (BubbleTeaFrenzy) *Popsicle *Senpai voodoo doll *Devil costume *Shimapan (Possibly an easter egg of Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai na Sekai) *Octopus plushy *English gentleman hat with moustache and pipe (Pressing the "Control" button will make Yandere-chan say gentlemanly things while this accessory is active) *A hairband in the shape of a piano keyboard, but with rainbow-colored keys *A raw slice of meat with a knife stuck in it. *White headphones (Super Sonico) *Giffany's bow (''Gravity Falls'') *Sombrero made of chips with sauce in the sombrero (Possibly ''Despicable Me 2'') *A Mario cap, with a "Y" instead of the iconic "M", and a plumber mustache *Kitty ears (Pressing the Control button will make Yandere-chan say "Nyan!" even when moving) Her reputation will not be affected if she laughs insanely. *Black hairbow *Devil horns *Hair accessory Modes Pressing the ?''' key will bring up the "Easter Egg Menu". Pressing '''D will disable the copyrighted music for Bad Time Mode, Punished Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Spooky Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, 47 Mode, Bad Romance Mode, Cirno Mode, Punch Mode, and Falcon Mode. The menu shows the following options: Punished Mode *'P key to activate Punished Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to ''Metal Gear Solid 5''. It gives Yandere-chan a torn-up version of the original Akademi High School outfit, a tan-colored scarf, a black eyepatch on her right eye, a red left arm, a scar on her left eye, a black protrusion from her forehead, a black glove on her right hand, and a cigar. It also replaces the music with "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. Slender Mode *'Z key to activate Slender Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn a very dark grey, her skin turn completely white, her eyes turn blank, and her body shape resemble that of the Slender Man. Suspenseful music plays the whole time while in this mode. Activating this mode sets Yandere-chan to minimal sanity level (although it can be restored), and will cause other students to treat Yandere-chan as if she were at zero sanity. Being noticed by Senpai or by a teacher will result in a Game Over. Any weapons she holds become larger. This mode was created because it was very easy to stretch out Yandere-chan's limbs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662182331784953856 SlenderModeNov.png|Slender Mode. FriendlySlenderman.jpg|The Slender Man. Bancho Mode *'B key to activate Bancho Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This gives Yandere-chan bandaged arms, a black school outfit, a Sergeant cap, and a blade of grass in her mouth. The music playing in this mode used to be "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" by Iwasaki Taku, but YandereDev replaced it with an original soundtrack by (unknow). This mode is a reference to Mako's Two-Star Goku Uniform from the anime ''Kill la Kill''. BanchoModeNov.png|Bancho Mode. MakoTwoStar.jpg|Mako's uniform. Hateful Mode *'H key to activate Hateful Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. It is a reference to ''Hatred'', and its main character, "The Antagonist". Yandere-chan's uniform will turn a very dark grey, and the atmosphere will turn red. Metal music plays the whole time in this mode. As with Slender Mode, this will set the sanity level to minimum. As such, if you encounter either Senpai or a teacher in this mode, it will result in a "Heartbroken" or an "Expelled" screen, respectively. HatefulModeNov.png|Hateful Mode. AntagonistHatrred.jpg|The Antagonist. Spooky Mode *'S key to activate Spooky Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode turns all female students and teachers into skeletons and plays Nyanners' cover of "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" by Andrew Gold in the background. While the female students and teachers are skeletons, their bangs seem to disappear. The reason the male students are not affected could be because the player would not be able to tell them apart. Titan Mode *'T key to activate Titan Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to ''Attack on Titan''. It will remove the students' clothing and make them increase greatly in size. It will also change the blue parts of Yandere-chan's uniform to brown. If Yandere-chan kills someone and then turns this mode on, they'll become naked, but will still be regular-sized corpses. This mode's name may be changed to Colossus Mode at some point.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659146017514766336 TitanModeNov.png|Titan Mode. TitanAnime.jpg|A titan from the Attack on Titan anime. Galo Mode *'G key to activate Galo Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. It gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and Super Saiyan hair. It also replaces the music with "Galo Sengen" by Policeman. Pressing the Control button will make Yandere-chan "power up", but her reputation will be affected. GaloModeNov.png|Galo Mode. GALOSENGEN.gif|The Galo Sengen music video. DK Mode *'K key to activate DK Mode.' This mode will enlarge the head and arms of Yandere-chan and every NPC with a working AI. This is a reference to a cheat of the same name and function from ''GoldenEye007''. Yandere-chan cannot use her camera in this mode because her massive head obscures the camera. This mode can cross over with one other mode, but after that the game must reset or the day must change to fix it. DKModeNov.png|DK Mode. DK and One Punch Mode.png|DK mixed with One Punch Mode. GoldenEyeDkMode.jpg|A character from Goldeneye007 in DK Mode. 47 Mode *'L key to activate 47 Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode will make Yandere-chan bald, have a barcode on the back of her head, and change her shirt to a black jacket with a red bow. The music is replaced by "Only You Can Stop Them" by Jesper Kyd from the game ''Hitman - Blood Money''. This mode is a reference to the ''Hitman'' series. 47ModeNov.png|47 Mode. Agent47.jpg|Agent 47. Bad Romance Mode *'J key to activate Bad Romance.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, as Bad Romance is Yandere-chan "Stand". In the future, Bad Romance will throw a rapid flurry of attacks as soon as someone builds a control rig for it, as that is how characters in the series fight.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688487622348386304 YandereDev came up with the concept for the Stand and asked an artist to illustrate it. This illustration of Bad Romance is official artwork.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656593679411343360 A mask of Bad Romance can be seen on the wall of the Drama Club room. WIP of stand.png|An early WIP of the Bad Romance Stand. BedRomanceStand.png|WIP of the Stand. BadRomanceNov.png|A preview of the Stand. BRInfomation.png|Information about Bad Romance. X Mode *'X key to activate X Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode turns Yandere-chan into /x/-tan, a personified mascot of 4chan's /x/ Board. She has rainbow leggings, black hair in Midori's former style, an eyepatch on her left eye, black underwear, and a black tank top with a skull on it. Suspenseful music plays the entire time. Pressing Control while this mode is activated will cause Yandere-chan's hair to change into the Hatred hairstyle and will remove the eyepatch, revealing a glowing red eye. XModeNov16.png|X Mode. XTan.png|X-Tan. Cirno Mode *'C key to activate Cirno Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to Cirno, a popular character from Touhou. Yandere-chan's outfit and hair will change to blue, her skirt will change to look like the bottom of Cirno's dress) and white "ice" wings will grow out of her back. Cirno's theme, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl," plays in a loop. The player flies around everywhere, and pressing the Control button will make Yandere-chan shoot ice out of her hands, killing any student from far away, provided there isn't any obstacle in her path. Nobody will suspect her of murder, though she will attract attention as if she was doing third-tier insane laughter. This is one of three modes that can kill Senpai and teachers without mods. CirnoModeNov.png|Cirno Mode. CirnoTouhou.jpg|Cirno from Touhou. Falcon Mode *'F key to activate Falcon Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode was first shown in the "December 15th Progress Update". It was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. Yandere-chan will don a full body outfit of Captain Falcon, the main character of F-Zero. Pressing Control will make Yandere-chan punch forward very fast, sending anyone in her way flying up into the air if they have a proper AI. Instead of shouting "FALCON PUNCH!", she will shout "YANDERE PUNCH!". The song used in this mode is "Big Blue" from Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl. She also runs very fast, making it slightly difficult to move around in tight spaces. Wbgbsgf.jpg|Falcon Mode. Dvsvsd.jpg|Punching Kokona. yanderepunch.gif|YANDERE PUNCH! CaptainFalcon.jpg|Captain Falcon. Punch Mode *'O key to activate Punch Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. Yandere-chan will become bald and don the full body outfit of Saitama from One Punch-Man. She will be able to use his iconic punch. Any student hit will go flying. The show's theme song will play in the background the entire time. OnePunchYandere.jpg|Punch Mode. PunchModel.jpg|A WIP model of the cape. PUNCHINGMIDORI.png|Punching Midori. Saitama.png|Saitama from One Punch Man. Bad Time Mode *'U key to activate Bad Time Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This was implemented in the January 15th, 2016 Build. This is a reference to the popular game Undertale. Yandere-chan will resemble the character Sans from said game. She will be able to use his attacks from the fight in the Genocide Run of the game to kill students and teachers. The song, "MEGALOVANIA" will play in the background. YandereDev has stated that Osana Najimi will perform the same "hip sway" animation as "Sansdere-chan".https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/41cefv/i_just_realized_something Jan15th2016UModePower.png|Psychokinesis. SansTelekenesis.png|Sans moving the players bones. January15th2016UModeBonesGround.png|January 15th, 2016. SansBoneAttack.png|Sans using a bone attack. January15th2016UMode.png|January 15th, 2016. SansGasterBlasters.png|Sans using his Gaster Blasters. GasterBlaster.png|Model of the GasterBlaster from Druelbozo. Other Naked Mode *'N key to remove clothes.' This will make Yandere-chan nude. It does not show up on the Easter Egg menu. Long Skirt Mode * V key to active Long Skirt Mode. There is no real name for this mode yet. It does not show up on the Easter Egg menu. "It allows YandereDev to test out a 'dress' character model so that he can look for bugs."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687415487794442241 KON Mode *'KON mode is an Easter Egg which the player can not activate without modding the game'. It is unknown why YandereDev has not added the option to activate this Easter Egg. It has been around since the March 3rd, 2015 Update. The code is rumored to have been updated before. Yandere-Chan_KON_mode.png|Yandere-chan in KON Mode. KONcode.png|The coding for KON Mode. Phantom Girl :Main Article: Phantom Girl If Yandere-chan takes a picture in the bathroom on the third floor, a semi-transparent girl about the size of an average student model will appear in the picture. No matter where Yandere-chan is, the ghost will be looking in her direction. This character used to be near the cherry blossom tree behind the school for testing purposes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/613112080535715841 If Yandere-chan ran into her, her uniform changed into a red and black color scheme. The outfit change was later removed because many people mistook it for a bug and complained.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652018528313147392 She was eventually moved to the bathroom, because that was was where she was originally killed in 1989. YandereDev says that people must customize the uniform texture if they wish to have the uniform back.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650075100062945280 GhostPhoto.png|Phantom Girl by the cherry tree in an old build. Phantom Girl.png|Phantom Girl in the bathroom. OldRedUniform.png|Outdated. Starting Screen After about ten seconds, the title screen will show the darker side of the game for a short amount of time, including a dark atmosphere, a bloody uniform, and squirming corpses. Pressing the space bar can manually change to the "insane" title screen, but only for a short amount of time. Tapping the space bar repeatedly will make it last longer. The player can also press F1, F2, F3, F4, or F5 to change the students' uniform on the main menu screen. In an older version, the starting screen had different animations every ten seconds, such as Yandere-chan stabbing a student rapidly, being covered in blood while carrying a severed head, and staring blankly at the viewer. The only background music played during these scenes was static. Startingscreen1.png|Yandere-chan holding a severed head. Startingscreen2.png|Yandere-chan stabbing a male student. Startingscreen3.png|Yandere-chan staring blankly at the player. Opening Screen As of the November 1st, 2015 Update, pressing the Y''' key on the opening screen will start Yanvania: Senpai of the Night as if the player had gone to Yandere-chan's room at night to play it. When Yandere-chan finishes the game, it will end with the afterlogue and the disk error as normal, and the player will be in Yandere-chan's room in the morning in pajamas instead of her uniform. April Fools For April Fools 2015, YandereDev released Super Yandere 64 and Kuudere Simulator. Super Yandere 64 This game is a ''Super Mario 64'' remake in Unity with Yandere-chan instead of Mario. Kuudere Simulator Kuudere Simulator is the opposite of Yandere Simulator. The main character doesn't want a Senpai and sits on a chair inside of a room. There is also an option that lets players activate a "Tsundere Mode", which causes Kuudere-chan to switch to her alter ego, Tsundere-chan. If done right, she'll say the word "Baka" at the push of a button. Kuudere.png|I don't even need a Senpai. Tsundrebaka.png|Baka! Easter Egg Students Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto Ippongo. Pippi's 5th portrait.png|Pippi Osu. NewMindori.png|Midori Gurin. Student_20.png|Mai Waifu. Student_19.png|Kuu Dere. Ryuto Ippongo, Pippi Osu, Midori Gurin, Mai Waifu, and Kuu Dere themselves are Easter Eggs. Ryuto is based on Ryuta Ippongi from Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan, Pippi is from a fangame of Ouendan called [https://osu.ppy.sh/ Osu!], Midori is based on the character Tsuruya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mai Waifu is based off YandereDev's dream anime girl, and Kuu Dere is based on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Video Game Easter Eggs There is an Easter Egg in Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. If the player presses '''M on the title screen, Midori Gurin will pop out from the right side of the screen and the afterlogue will start in her voice. The disk error will occur after she is finished. Midori Gurin Easter Egg.png|Midori from the side of the screen. Miscellaneous Undertale There are a couple of Undertale Easter Eggs on the school grounds. Cheese There is a piece of cheese near a mouse hole in one of the Storage Rooms to the east of the entrance. It is near the back of the school, to the left of the Meeting Room. When examining the piece of cheese, words will come up on the HUD, saying, "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination." This is a direct reference to a line from Undertale. Undertale easter egg 2.png|Storage room from the outside. Undertale easter egg.png|Cheese up close. Nhpgetf3vzhorw3ycf3t.png|Determination in Undertale. Glowing Blue Eye The left eye of the skull in the Occult Club will glow blue after viewing the cheese. This is a reference to another video gamehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691297988308676610 called Undertale. In that game there is a character named, "Sans" who has their own glowing blue eye. Sansy.png|The glowing eye. SansGlowingEye.png|Sans' glowing eye. The Student Council President's Message The last sentence in the Student Council President's message to Yandere-chan is, "If you and I ever cross paths, you're gonna have a bad time." This is very similar to a line from Undertale. Bugs NOTE: Never report bugs that can only happen via Easter Eggs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/671439989545295873 *Titan students run into walls, get stuck, and usually move backwards. *When a titan is killed, the ragdoll base collapses in on itself, and the body turns into a ball of flesh and rolls all over the place. YandereDev has stated that the bug is too humorous to fix. *Some decoration Easter Eggs obstruct the camera view, such as Bancho Mode. *In DK Mode, it is difficult to mop up blood because the mop grows and moves through the floor when the player picks it up. *Yandere-chan cannot hold a weapon properly while insane in Cirno Mode. The weapon floats in the air and goes through her body. *If a female student witnesses a murder while in Spooky Mode, they will appear in the "witness box" in the bottom-left corner of the screen as a black head-shaped floating orb with the student's hair on it. *Long Skirt Mode will not work for any uniforms besides the default one, as it glitches the textures. *Wearing gloves while Yandere-chan's appearance is affected by an Easter Egg mode will cause the texture to appear incorrectly on the model. *When changing to a swimsuit or nude in Bad Time mode, Yandere-chan will go back to her default skin texture. CirnoFail.jpg|Failing to hold a weapon. TitanModeBug.png|What happens when a titan dies. Trivia *If it becomes possible to choose Yandere-chan's gender, then male-equivalent Easter Eggs will have to be created.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664712316110241792 *There may be an Easter Egg where one NPC is secretly a magical girl, and there would be an opportunity to see her transform. It's a low priority, however.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657736878536265728 **In addition, if Yandere-chan manages to collect all ten Magical Girl Miyuki manga, she will unlock a magical girl Easter Egg.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662780007333277696 *Pressing C''' used to disable copyrighted music. With Cirno Mode now available, it has been shifted to '''D. M also seems to work. *YandereDev's favorite Easter Egg is Punished Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652561454713864192 *There used to be a bug where activating Hatred Mode and then changing in the Shower Room would cause Yandere-chan's entire body to warp into a terrifying inhuman figure. This was later fixed. *Many of the current Easter Eggs contain copyrighted music. Eventually, all copyright music in Yandere Simulator will have to be replaced with original sound-alike music. If nobody volunteers to compose replacement music or if there is no budget to do so, then the Easter Eggs would have to be removed from the game entirely. YandereDev has said that if people still want the Easter Eggs, then he will keep the silly costumes in the game but with no music at all.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637652837321670656 *There may be a Sonic Easter Egg where Yandere-chan is naked, covered in blue body paint, and moves at 10x speed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655170467821703168 *NPCs without an AI, such as the placeholder nurse, Genka Kunahito, and Rival-chan, are not affected by any mode. *It is very important to YandereDev that some sort of cheat code or Easter Egg in the future will unlock a "giant sci-fi energy scythe".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668917937349070848 *In the game's code, Info-chan's glasses are named KON glasses.http://i.imgur.com/4eZnIba.png *''Undertale'' has been referenced the most with Easter Eggs, with its references being the cheese storage room, the skull with its glowing eye in the Occult Club, and Bad Time Mode. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Easter Eggs